


Practice Makes Perfect

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Jon and Sansa have a very important post-coital discussion on numbers.HELL YEAH 4,000 JONSA FICS!!!!!!





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> I literally just sat down and shat this out in celebration. We did it Jonsa fam! We fucking rule!
> 
> Gifting this to myself because I've always believed in myself. I am very supportive of myself and I would not be here with you all today if it wasn't for myself. I am such a baller. Don't ever change, me. But I'm probably really doing it because apparently I can? How ridiculous is that? Fuck it, I don't make the rules.

Jon and Sansa lie sated under the heart tree in the godswood, basking in a post-coital haze. Breathing hard, they stare at each other lovingly. 

"Wow. That was the most intense one yet. Say, what number was that?"

"That was the 4,000th time and I am worn the fuck out, Sansa. My jaw is aching," Jon said, rubbing it soothingly.

Sansa, unfazed, looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Well, if you wanted to do that 4,000 more times I won't complain. I just love it so much and you're so good at it. You know what they say, practice makes perfect. Might even break some kind of record..."

Jon sighed in agreement. Stretching out his jaw, he licked his lips and began kissing his way down Sansa's already trembling body.

"I can never say no to you, my lady. Here's to 4,000 more."

 

 


End file.
